Répit
by Iron Mew
Summary: Thomas purge sa peine dans le gnouf suite à son infraction au règlement et son passage éclair dans le Labyrinthe. Il s'ennuie à mourir, mais le fait que Newt lui rende une petite visite égayera peut être sa journée. Newtmas établi, lemon.


Bonsoir !

Ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vus hein ? Je sais que ceux qui suivent LSDB vont être un peu déçus, mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre suivant est en préparation et j'ai également attaqué un nouveau BMMF, j'aimerais bien sortir les deux cette semaine, on verra si j'y arrive !

En attendant je vous propose ce petit Newtmas que j'avais écrit pour Aurore (d'ailleurs coucou si tu passes par là) il y a quelque temps maintenant (sept mois presque pile à un jour près puisque je vois que je l'ai fini le 17 Septembre 2017). Il me plaisait bien alors je me suis dit que j'allais le partager avec vous.

Evidemment il y a un lemon dedans, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Hey…"

Thomas sursauta. Il était plongé dans ses pensées il était habitué au silence depuis des heures durant lesquelles il s'était retrouvé au gnouf. D'ailleurs il continuait à trouver la punition injuste. Il avait sauvé deux des Blocards les plus importants et voilà comment on le remerciait. De mauvaise grâce il se leva de la chaise branlante, seul meuble que contenait sa cellule, pour s'approcher des barreaux.

"Newt ?"

Il fit en reconnaissant le blond qui était accroupi devant la porte pour faire face au bleu. Celui-ci sourit gentiment à Thomas mais il avait l'air un peu crispé. Il passa la main au travers des barreaux et le brun s'empressa de s'en emparer, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Je suis désolé, Tommy…"

"Je sais…"

Répondit le futur Coureur en se rapprochant un peu pour pouvoir coller sa joue contre la main du second il ferma les yeux.

"Tu me manques…"

Il lâcha, ce qui fit légèrement rire Newt.

"Ça ne fait qu'une matinée qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu passeras la journée entière dans le Labyrinthe…"

Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil, je m'ennuie ici, et toi tu es loin de moi…"

"Bientôt les rôles seront inversés…"

Lui répondit Newt avec un pincement au cœur. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça…?"

"Ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça que tu deviennes un Coureur…"

"Mais c'est ça que je veux faire, je…"

"Ça me ronge déjà d'inquiétude... Rien que d'imaginer que tu pourrais…"

Il s'interrompit, frissonnant. Mais le brun lui sourit tendrement et passa à son tour la main dans l'espace entre les barreaux pour caresser la joue du blond.

"Je vais assurer, Newt... Comme toujours…"

Le second lui rendit son sourire.

"Je sais, mon Tommy... J'ai confiance en toi…"

Il l'observa un moment, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à la serrure. Il savait que s'il se faisait prendre il risquait d'attirer des ennuis au bleu mais... C'était tellement tentant et il était sûr que Thomas songeait à la même chose que lui et qu'il était prêt à courir le risque. Alors il décida de simplement faire ce qu'il voulait. Il récupéra sa main pour attraper son trousseau de clés accroché à sa ceinture et il ouvrit la porte de la cellule pour se glisser à l'intérieur, refermant derrière lui. Avant même que le bleu n'ait pu réagir, il se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha vivement pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Thomas jubilait intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire la morale à son petit copain de toute façon. Après tout, ça lui faisait de la distraction et une compagnie très très agréable alors il ne broncha pas et répondit fougueusement au baiser, les mains enserrant ses hanches.

"J'aime pas quand t'es pas avec moi…"

Avoua Newt juste après le baiser en posant la tête sur l'épaule du bleu qui le serra contre lui.

"Moi non plus... Mais quand j'aurais trouvé la sortie du Labyrinthe, on pourra de nouveau être ensemble tout le temps et libres…"

Newt rit doucement en se blottissant un peu plus contre son chéri.

"Ça me paraît tellement idyllique…"

Fit-il en se redressant pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Thomas. Ce dernier avait l'air sérieux et déterminé.

"On va y arriver."

Dit-il, confiant. Le blond hocha doucement la tête.

"J'ai confiance, Tommy…"

Assura-t-il avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Le bleu répondit longuement au baiser, les doigts glissant progressivement sous son haut pour caresser sa peau.

"Tu crois qu'on a beaucoup de chance de se faire surprendre ici…?"

Il demanda avant de se mettre à dévorer le cou de son amant de douces morsures. Celui-ci frissonna.

"Peut-être…" Il lâcha, joueur. "Tu veux prendre le risque…?"

Pour toute réponse Thomas décida de passer à l'action. Il commença par retirer leurs deux hauts, la sensation de peau contre peau était grisante pour lui, il colla donc encore plus leur corps, frissonnant lorsque Newt griffa légèrement la peau de son dos du bout des ongles. Le blondin se mit à soupirer lorsque son amant laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il malaxa, alors qu'il continuait à embrasser, lécher et mordre son cou, faisant rapidement monter le plaisir dans son corps brûlant. Mais le second n'avait pas l'intention de rester inactif. Il se chargea d'ouvrir le pantalon de Thomas pour glisser directement la main dedans pour s'emparer de son sexe et le caresser, le faisant délicieusement gémir. Leurs vêtements ne firent pas long feu et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Mais Newt n'en avait pas fini avec Thomas. Il le repoussa jusqu'à la chaise et l'y installa, se hissant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser encore. Le bleu se lança à corps perdu dans le baiser. Les deux mains agrippées aux cheveux de son petit ami, ondulant des reins pour frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et faire grimper encore un peu plus l'excitation, bien qu'il ait déjà terriblement envie de le prendre. Il n'attendait plus que son signal, il lui était comme toujours totalement dévoué.

"Tommy…"

Souffla le blond en se redressant un peu il plongea son regard dans le sien et passa la main pour pouvoir guider le sexe du brun en lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il appuyait le front sur l'épaule du bleu.

"Newt…"

Il gémit en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il voulait profiter tout de suite du corps en fusion de son chéri, alors il commença à le faire aller et venir sur son membre, d'abord lentement, le temps de le laisser s'habituer un peu.

"Plus vite, Tommy…"

Lâcha Newt au bout d'un petit moment, et Thomas s'exécuta, il n'attendait que ça. Il se redressa et accéléra le mouvement. Le blond ondulait vivement des hanches, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de retenir ses gémissements, au diable la prudence, ils étaient suffisamment loin de la ferme pour ne pas attirer l'attention et si quelqu'un passait par là… Et bien tant pis ! Thomas observa son amant, le regard brumeux. Il le trouvait tellement beau sous cet angle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer les expressions du second quand il lui faisait l'amour, il avait la perfection sous les yeux. Il glissa la main entre eux pour pouvoir caresser son membre, le faisant gémir davantage. Ils étaient proches de la jouissance tous les deux, c'était tellement intense que Thomas se demanda pendant un moment si c'était réel avant de tout simplement lâcher prise et se laisser aller dans le plaisir pur. Il en était de même pour Newt qui sentait son orgasme monter progressivement en lui, accélérant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Il vint en premier en gémissant le prénom de son petit ami alors qu'il jouissait entre eux, se crispant complément contre le bleu. Celui-ci se servit de la crispation du blond autour de son sexe pour en tirer un maximum de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes de ce traitement pour jouir à son tour, éjaculant au plus profond du corps de son petit copain qui se détendait, blottit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime…"

Lâcha Thomas après plusieurs minutes une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa respiration. Newt sourit et se redressa pour le regarder avec tendresse.

"Moi aussi, mon Tommy…"

Il répondit avec douceur avant de se relever. Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent rapidement puis Newt se détourna.

"Il faut que j'y aille…"

Dit-il à contrecœur. Thomas fit la moue.

"T'es obligé…?"

Il demanda de façon rhétorique. Newt hocha doucement la tête mais il se tourna vers Thomas pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Aller, encore un peu de courage…On se voit ce soir, non ?"

Le réconforta-t-il en se détachant lentement de lui. Thomas hocha vivement la tête.

"J'espère bien !"

Répondit-il comme si ce n'était pas évident. Newt lui sourit encore une fois avant de rassembler assez de courage pour pouvoir sortir de la cellule qu'il reverrouilla derrière lui avec un pincement au cœur.

"À tout à l'heure... Je t'aime…"

Il souffla au bleu qui lui adressa un petit signe de main en appuyant le front aux barreaux. Puis Newt s'en alla, laissant Thomas tout seul dans sa petite cellule. Le bleu frissonna. Il sourit en sentant l'odeur de son petit ami qui flottait partout autour de lui... Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de tenir…?


End file.
